The ConDate
by leveragus
Summary: This is a small coda to the episode The Double-Blind Job


**The con-date.**

Sophie opened the door to Nate's apartment/Leverage headquarters. A delicious aroma soon filled her senses. She lifted her head and saw Nate behind the cooker humming a familiar song that was playing on the stereo while stirring something in a pan.

"Hey, I thought you were downstairs with Parker" Nate called for her when he saw her.

Sophie came next to him leaning on the kitchen counter. "I left her so she could talk to Hardison. Oh, at least I hope she does."

"Hmm?"

"Oh Nate, I know you're a man, but please tell me you're not that blind?" She said irritably.

Nate ignored her. He put a bit of the sauce his was stirring on a spatula, softly blow on it and brought it to her lips. "Here try this"

Sophie glared at him, but tried the inviting sauce. "Hmm, this is good."

"You want to stay for dinner? I can cook more pasta."

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Okay, let me set the table."

"I know what is happening" He threw the pasta into the boiling water "I just don't want to get involved with it, so I'm going to ignore it for now." He answered her previous question.

"Like you're ignoring us" she retorted.

"Oh no," he replied back "you're not going to blame me. If I remember correctly we were right here when I brought the subject up, but you just teased me about it. And then Parker got herself trapped."

"And what about now?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, you finally what to talk about it?"He asked sarcastically. "And here I thought you were going to torture me a bit longer." He drained the pasta and served the tomato sauce.

"Since you're going to be an ass about it, we can postpone this conversation for another time."

Nate brought the plates to the table. He raise an eyebrow at the candle lit in the middle of the table.

She shrugged "I found it nearby, I thought might as well use it"

He pulled out the chair for her, and leaned over. "Would like some parmesan?" He whispered next to her ear making her shiver.

"Hmm" she moaned.

He sat down and opened the fresh bottle of white wine and poured them a glass each.

"What would you like to toast to?" he asked handing her over a filled glass.

"I don't know. What about to team? Hope things go well for a long time."

"And to when we'll finally talk about the kiss" he joked. Sophie glared at him trying to hide a smile.

Their glasses touched and they finally started eating.

"Oh, this is delicious Nate." She moaned as she tasted the pasta.

He grinned. "If you're good, I might let you eat desert too."

"Are you flirting with me?" she teased.

"Maybe" He smiled.

Music filled the comfort silence, while they finished eating.

"That was very nice" She exclaimed. "Now, where's that desert?"

"Oh, don't worry. There's some chocolate mousse waiting for you in the fridge. Put first." He stood up and offered his hand. "How about a dance?"

Sophie looked at him suspiciously. It was strange for Nate to be this forthcoming.

She took his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the room.

"This reminds of the reunion night" she said putting her arms around his neck while he put his on her waist.

"What are you up to?" she finally asked.

"Can't you just think of this as a nice gesture without any ulterior motives behind it? I've just thought that with everything I have put you through recently, you deserved a nice evening free of cons, clients, blackmailers."

She kept glaring while the swing.

He sighed "Ok, and maybe I'm hoping to win some brownie points so you can finally forgive me for the prison stunt. How am I doing?"

She smiled. "Oh, you're on the right path. A couple of more dinners, some new pair of shoes and a day at a spa and maybe, maybe I can let you off the hook"

"Oh that's all! How generous of you" he replied sarcastically.

The song ended and they reluctantly let go of each other.

"You'll go sit down while I get desert"

They ate the chocolate mousse while they flirted a bit more. It was a nice game they were playing. They knew the game would have ended soon, but for now it reminded them of a long time ago when things were different.

"Ok," she sighed "It's time for me to go"

They stood up and he helped her with her coat. "Thank you for dinner" she smiled

"You're welcome. Thank you for the company"

"We should do it more often" she offered.

"You just want me for my cooking" He opened the door for her.

"Of course," she said playfully "what else for?"

She paused at the doorway and turned. "You know, if I didn't know better, I might think that you have just con me into a date."

He smirked. "Now, that doesn't sound like something I would do?"

She smirked back. "Next time just asked me out like normal people"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left him with a genuine smile.


End file.
